


L'amore Fiorirà

by JudeIsFanboyTrash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Germancest, I blame tumblr and my friend who wanted this, Itacest, M/M, My inability to choose just one pairing, Sibling Incest, SuFin, UsUk Uke!Us, and many more - Freeform, comment any requests, gerita - Freeform, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeIsFanboyTrash/pseuds/JudeIsFanboyTrash
Summary: You finally got to spend time with your crush you go to the world meeting together, but when you get to the conference room all that's there is a box. Let's check it out....Warning for Sweden's thick accent (the only accent I put in).





	1. GERMANY!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A friend of mine from school who requested a short story.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+friend+of+mine+from+school+who+requested+a+short+story.).



Italy woke up that morning, like almost every morning, by Germany lovingly telling him to get up and get the day started. Of course it doesn’t sound like it to most but Italy is sure he means it to be, afterall, Germany loves him soo much he proposed to me! Germany only sees what looks the the Italian smiling asleep, he yells once more, “ITALY, WE HAVE A WORLD MEETING! GET UP!” Italy jumps up saying, "I’m awake, I’m getting ready!” he jumps up to start dressing, Germany tries not to blush, looking away from the nude Italian body he is still not used to seeing so exposed.

*A drive to Germany’s meeting area later*

Germany parks the car, long knowing not to let his little italian friend drive *internal shudders*, he opens the car door for the Italian, letting him out. We walk inside together, down the familiar hallways. It seemed quiet even considering the fact they were fifteen minutes early,which was still late by Luddy’s standards. 

As they walked into the completely empty conference room Feli said, “Where is everyone?”, Germany turned to him frowning, “I don’t know but what is that box?” Italy turns to look at the rather interesting looking box moving closer to look at it, Ludwig warns him, “Not too close you don’t know what could happen.” the Italian waves his arms around saying, “I won’t it’ll be-” he was cut off by being sucked into the strange box. Germany’s eyes widen and he runs toward the box, not thinking, tries to pick it up to figure out how to get out his friend, getting pulled into the box in the process.

When he lands he finds Italy on him, saying “Germany you just fell through are you okay? How do we get out?!” the German frowns at him, “I don’t..” he looks around, then sees it and reads from the wall, “The way out is simple, tell your heart’s truth, lying won’t help for the box only releases those who’ve found their truth.” he turns to Italy wide eyed, trying to be calm, “Well as I have no idea what it could be talking about, I guess we’ll be here awhile.”

Italy scoots into a more comfortable position on Ludwig’s lap, leaning his head down placing it over the German’s heart. He starts up saying, “Germany, you remembered how you once asked me if I had a first love?” the bigger male hums in agreement to the smaller, Italy continues, “Well, I once sent him off to battle, telling him I’d wait for him and I waited, but the only thing I ever heard was a few new people showed up, at the time I was trying to free myself from Mister Austria. Even if he did come back he probably wouldn’t recognise me.”

Germany, puts his arms around the Italian noticing how upset the topic was seeming to make him, telling him, “Feli, you don’t have to tell me this, I’m glad you trust me, but I don’t think that’s what the box wants us to share with each other.” Feli sighs into his chest, “I want to tell you, it’s not good to bury these things as I have, the reason he wouldn’t recognise me, is because I was a very feminine looking child, so much so that I was dressed in girls clothes and they all used female pronouns for me. I was always playing maid.”

Germany has a flashback to his childhood before most of what he could remember, he sees a cute girl in a maids outfit in Austria’s house, he likes the girl based off the flush he feels from just looking at her. The strange thing is that the girl…. has just like… Italy’s. *flashback ends* “Germany? GERMANY?” Germany looks at Italy, “What’s wrong Italy?” Feliciano calms down, “I was asking you something and you didn’t answer, I was worried.” the Italian explains quickly.

He then continues, “I was asking if you knew anything about the boy he would’ve been just older than you and would’ve been your brother, his name was Holy Rome.” Germany’s eyes widen… he stutters, “H-holy Rome?” Italy nods asking, “Do you know what became of him, I know he’d be your brother but you favor him very very greatly.” Germany gulps down some air, “Italy, I have something to tell you.”

Feli looks worried, “What is it Luddy?” Germany pulls up his chin first whispering, “How did I not remember before?” the Italian looks up at him questioningly, “Germany?” the blond starts, “Though my memories of that time are quite limited, I started out life as The Holy Roman Empire.” Italy’s eyes widen, “H-holy, holy Rome?” Germany nods his head severely, “Yes, but don’t be upset Italy, I only have two small memories of that time. The war that dissolved myself as that empire I’m afraid took most of my memories with it, Bruder, only told me much later after Hungary questioned about him in front of me.”

Italy says, “Nothing, you remembered nothing?” Germany told him, “The only memory I’d had until now was promising a girl I loved that I’d come back to her, and based off what you told me I’d loved you.” Italy inhales deeply, Ludwig continues before he can say anything, “I don’t have any other big memories, you gave me a small one of seeing you clean when you told me about you when you were younger. But Feli I don’t want that to determine things about us, we have changed and I don’t want it to change what we have now.”

Italy looks sadly at Germany, “I wouldn’t let it change us but does this mean Ludwig doesn’t love me?” Germany blushes heavily, “U-um, I-I don’t- Um.” Italy starts crying, “Germany doesn’t love me back, dios mio, I’ve made a fool-.” his words are cut off with a chaste kiss. Moment later Italy’s eyes are still closed and Germany pulls back stating, “Ich liebe dich, tesoro mio.” Feli’s eyes snap open, “Are you serious?” he asks almost scared, “Ja, very sure.” this time Italy kisses him, pulling back with a, “Ti amo troppo, mein Herz.” 

The box moves from around them in the middle of their kiss this time, when they pull back, they find themselves in the conference room once again, still empty, before Ludwig can do anything, Italy is dragging him out the door and into the car. They are home in seconds and Feliciano is once again dragging Luddy up the stairs and to the room, once getting there Germany asks what’s happening.

Italy says, “I’ve been waiting forever to jump your bones, unless you have plans for a date, or you don’t think we’re now a couple or anything else, I was gonna act on that impulse.” Germany’s face is by now the colour of Italy’s prized tomato sauce, saying “Are you sure, I kinda have no experience and I’m shy and-” He’s cut off by a quite hungry kiss. After pulling back, Italy’s eyes are dark and hungry. The Italian male says, “Then let me show you how hot you are to me, let me love you.”

Germany’s blush grows a bit, before he says, “Ja okay, show me.” Italy is on him in a second, kissing his lips, like they are water in the desert, licking his bottom lip asking for entrance. Ludwig gladly gives it, feeling the Italian shift to sit on his groin, rubbing down on it lightly making the German pant, Italy pulls back from his lips and leans down to Germany’s neck, if he is right this should make Luddy feel great.

He tentatively kisses Lud’s neck, hearing a whine from him, he realizes his first guess was right, he runs his hand through the dried gel hair, hearing a much larger whimper, he was completely right. Italy feels the spot he’s sitting on harden further, grinding down on it, keeping a hand in Germany’s hair and sucking on his neck. The male is absolutely ready to take the Italian if this doesn’t progress soon.

Italy seems to understand, quickly stripping off Ludwig’s shirt, licking his way down his chest to the blond’s navel. Unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, with his teeth. Luddy’s breath stalls for a moment overcome by his lust for the brunette. No quicker than he can think his pants and boxers are off, and Feli’s hungry eyes are on ‘Berlin’ in its full glory, the Italian leans down blowing his hot breath on it, making Germany shudder in anticipation.

Italy’s mouth quickly takes in the tip, licking it and sucking lightly, Germany lets out a load moan for the first time since this started, Feliciano takes this as encouragement and takes more the the rather large German into his mouth, humming a bit to tease. Germany’s hands go straight for Feli’s hair which wouldn’t be a problem like it is for Germany if it wasn’t for him pulling and holding onto the Italian’s curl. Italy is so consumed by lust, as he is prepping Ludwig, he moves a hand back and starts prepping himself, he can feel Germany’s eyes on his hand, feels the brunette’s moans around his arousal.

After he determines them both prepped, Ludwig pulls him by the hip and curl, (earning a mewl from the Italian) forward and down onto the proof that no matter how he tries to deny it he has a definite attraction toward his friend and now boyfriend. As Italy slides down onto the blonds hard shaft, he hisses at the slight stretch as he’s never had a partner this big before. (Italy isn’t proud of it but during his late ‘teen’ years he had quite a few partners, as he was rebounding from never getting his Holy Rome back and not yet meeting Germany.) 

Germany worries, “Am I hurting you?” Italy just smiles at him seductively stating, “No, you just *moan* feel so *sigh* good.” Ludwig blushes, as he’s never had such an encounter. (Prussia teaching him how it happens and demonstrating with him doesn’t count either!) Instead he asks, “Can I move now, I would like to make us feel even better.” Feli shouts his consent in the form of a a moan, “SIII!” Luddy, starts a bit slow getting used to the feeling also allowing for his partner to adjust.

As he starts feeling a bit more confident, he moves at a faster, better place, trying to aim for a spot he read about…. “Dios mio! THERE!” is all Ludwig can understand before the brunette goes on a rant in Italian so fast he can’t understand. Instead he decides to start aiming for that spot with every thrust, finding the Italian tighten around him and moan in pleasure with the action. He knows he can’t last much longer so he starts teasing the Italian’s gravity defying curl in the worst way possible. A few moments later, release, ending with a kiss and exchanging ‘I love you’s. The two’s relationship has just begun and all thanks to a box.

*Outside of Germany’s house with a camera and ladder*  
“I told you it would work, one of our finest sensei's made the box!” Japan states to Hungary with a heavy nosebleed. She argues back, “I didn’t say it wouldn’t work I said I’ve never seen magic, that was amazing, let’s do it again.” she says nose also dripping red.


	2. An Unlikely Pairing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> France and Wales met under strange circumstances, what came to be was even Stranger
> 
> I do NOT own Hetalia Axis Powers only the way I form these babies together for a relationship.

France and Wales have been friends for a while now, they met after trying to talk to England and they both got kicked out. France isn’t too proud to admit he’s formed a rather large crush on his rival’s brother, what he doesn’t know is that Dylan feels the same way. As they walk into the empty conference room at the world meeting hall and find no one Francis asks, “Did we cancel, I don’t remember canceling?” 

Dylan tells him, “No, look there’s a box on the table maybe it’ll explain.” the ginger walks over to the box, looking at the outside, he doesn’t see a latch and goes to open it, “DYLAN!” screams the country of love, as his is sucked into the box, he runs over and touches it being sucked in as was his friend.

When France comes to he finds himself seated on the lap of his friend, he tries to jump away and give the man space but as luck would have it the inside of the box is too small for anything but that. He looks to his friend blushing, “Sorry, I wanted to help and I just made it worse, now if we could just figure out a way to get out of here.” As soon as he says that on the wall in front of them (Francis’ back is now on Dylan’s chest) starts glowing. As the words disappear rules are set out, Dylan reads them,

‘The rules are simple the goal more challenging, to escape you must confess something you would like to deny, if you fail to do so, be trapped here until you confess or fade. For some motivation rule one you must complete 7 minutes in heaven, with actual kissing, good luck.’

Francis turns his head to see that his friends face is the colour of his copper hair. He hopes this won’t ruin everything, he turns around on the others lap, facing him once again. Dylan clears his throat voice calm and calculated so unlike his normal partying self that can keep up with the BTT, “I suppose, unless you wanna be stuck in here with me until we figure out what to confess or fade, that we should play the game.”

France nods leaning forward, gently, tentatively kissing his friend and very crush. After he feels the other kissing back, he deepens it a bit, bending his head down and Wales’ back, hands gently tugging on the others, oh so sensitive hair, earning a purr from the Welsh male. Francis almost ready to deepen the kiss more, is surprised to find his friend already there, licking his bottom lip. The blond quickly give him access, groaning at the discovery his friend has quite a skilled tongue. He internally frowns about his jealousy over this, afterall he too has had his fair share of exploits, including with this one’s brother, he might add.

He vows (though not too seriously if this doesn’t work out) that he won’t sleep around anymore. He loves this man very much, so much so he’s sure the other can feel it in his kiss. He pulls back from Wales lips making the ginger whine, he hides his laugh pulling the ginger’s head back, exposing his neck (everyone has a sensitive neck it’s a scientific fact, Francis loves to exploit), he first nips gently at the others Adam’s apple, making him moan, then gently starts sucking beside it, stopping for a moment to lick over it then continuing to suck, harder this time.

When France hears Dylan whine about not being able to do anything to him, the blond gives him free range of his body, what surprises him is when Dylan immediately finds that little curl in his hair just like so many others, but is always hidden in his hair except for when he wears it in a ponytail. He mewls, embarrassingly, the other uses it to keep his head back now ravishing the frenchman’s neck in the same way his was only moments before.

After it getting to be too much Dylan stops, Francis not realizing anything was wrong goes to continue and gets cut off. He worries aloud, “Dylan, I’m sorry, did I do something wrong?” the Welshman looks at him sadly, “No I’m just afraid this meant more to me than it did you, I understand if you don’t wanna hang out again.” Francis is totally confused, “What do you mean, I was the one crossing the line, I used to go out with your brother and fell for you pour l’amour de Dieu.” [a/n: pour l’amour de Dieu means: for god’s sake]

Dylan’s eyes widen asking, “Wait, you like me?” Francis rolls his eyes, “Of course I do, you’re hot, ginger, can keep up with me and my friends, you’re more kind than your brothers. How could I not, je t’aime.” Wales pulls him into a passionate kiss, when releasing him with their foreheads pressed together tells the blond, “Rwyf wrth fy modd chi hefyd.” and Francis (who’d been taking lessons to understand his friend, understood).

As the walls came down on the box, the kissed and left, not knowing the box had certain rules for each couple and also now had surveillance. 

As Japan and Hungary collapse against each other with nosebleeds they know that though they never really expected this ship, it’s hot as hell. And good for those two.


	3. M' Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweden and Finland may have adopted a cute kid but that doesn't mean that Tino is aware of Berwald's feelings and vise versa. When they go to a meeting finding themselves alone trapped in a box, who knows what could happen?

Sweden was nervous, he finally got the Fin, he so adored finally is willing to spend time with him, he was afraid the smaller male would always be afraid of him. As they made their way to the meeting, they came through the front door, walking down the hall the Fin pauses, worrying the Swede. “Tino, 's e’ryt’ing all right?” The violet eyed male turns to the blue eyed, “Doesn’t it seem… quiet?” 

The Swede nods, he grabs Tino’s hand lightly, and pulls him to the conference room. “Wh’ts th’t?” Asks the blond, “Don’t know, lets check!” says the younger. The Swede rolls his eyes at the antics. Until the Fin disappears, touching the side of the box, of course Berwald losing the thing he cares about most freaks out and rushes over to check it out, getting sucked in as well.

When the intimidating blond wakes up, he has the smaller blond he blushes brightly, at the close proximity. “Um, T’no is there any ‘ore r’m?” Finland looks almost hurt, “No, does being close to me bother you?” Sweden, shakes his head, blushing harder. “So h’w do we ‘et ‘ut?” asks Sweden, Finland sighs sadly, shifting slightly on the others lap making him wince softly at the friction, “It said that, we have to be honest with each other, whatever that means.”

Berwald tries not to show the fact he’s alarmed to the smaller, Tino sighs sadly at being ignored. “Ber is being close with me bothering you this much?” Berwald stares at him not speaking, the smaller blond flinches back, being frightened. Ber sighs, speaking slowly and clearly, “That’s what bothers me.” Tino continues to move around on the larger mans lap, oblivious to the problem he’s starting to cause. As he pouts up at the larger man he leans up to his ear whispering, “I didn’t mean it, you’re just intimidating sometimes.”

The Swede shudders at the tickling of his erogenous zone from the others breath, when Tino goes to sit back down on Berwald’s lap is pulled into a passionate kiss, he stiffens not expecting it, but that’s all it takes for Ber to doubt himself. He pulls back, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” he says, everything correctly but soo fast Tino can’t tell what he’s saying. “Ber-” Tino starts, but Berwald doesn’t hear him, “OF course you don’t like me, I knew you didn’t but I couldn’t control myself-” The swede is rambling in perfect english but too fast to understand. Tino stops him, “BERWALD!” he shouts, the Swede flinches looking at him, Tino sighs, “Don’t be sorry, I wanted you to kiss me, I was just surprised, jag älskar dig.” Berwald flushes, “Y-ou learned how t’ s’y th’t in m’ lan’ugage? Y’u me’n it?” 

“Would I do this if I didn’t?” he asks the larger, leaning in and kissing him with such love, passion and lust, Berwald is left in a daze. “Minäkin rakastan sinua, I h’ve s’nce I first saw yer.” says the Swede earnestly, pulling the Fin to his chest. Finland is blushing hard, the walls come down around them, and Tino says, “Lets go tell Peter his parents are together now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I don't know how to not do fluff for this pairing, I might give a follow up chapter on them, that's a bit better, but I wanted to put out this short cuteness first, hope you enjoyed... I don't own hetalia. ~J~ sadski...- Obessed


	4. Fratello?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italy doesn't understand why Fratello doesn't believe him about his feelings.

“Fratello! Wake up, we have to go to the conference! Doitsu will be there!” Lovino groans at his little brothers antics, he loves the idiota, a little too much for comfort. He yells at the other, “Don’t talk about potato bastardo! Just go without me!” Feliciano pouts, “But Fratello! I NEED YOU!” it makes Romano’s heart skip a beat even though he knows his brother doesn’t mean it the way he wants him to.

As they walk into the building and down the hall Italy is so busy talking about pasta neither of them notice that no one is there, until they get to the conference room. “Ve~ where is everybody?” asks the perkier of the two. “Do I look like I know, bastardo?” Asks Lovi in an agitated manner, Italy sighs, “Fratello, why are you always so mean now? I know you were always like this with everyone else, but you used to be more honest with me?” Lovino trying to avoid the subject walks over to the box.

“What’s this?” he goes to lift the lid being sucked into it. Italy rushes over “Fratello?!” he touches the box as well, getting pulled in. He wakes up in fratello’s lap, he sees fratello staring at him where he’d been asleep, Romano suddenly tries to push Feli off his lap, letting out a strangled cries when their curls are pulled, from being tangled, making it impossible to move away from one another, they are facing each other, Italy’s legs wrapped around Lovi’s midsection, Lovi’s legs under Feli.

Feli asks his brother, “Since my curl is lower, do you want me to lift my head and try to untangle them?” Lovino scoffs, “What you can’t call your German bastard to help this time?” Italy flinches back, hurt by the comment, but still regretting the motion when their curls are pulled, making the two mewl. Feli growls, “Look I’m sorry, I did that I was panicked and that’s what’d I’d been trained to do. Fratello, ti amo, not Ludwig.” 

Lovino rolls his eyes, “Yeah right that’s why- you know what I don’t care, you’re my brother and you love me like one.” Feli goes to tell him what he means but instead focuses on getting their curls untangled, causing lots of unwanted pleasure for both brothers. When Feli finally gets them untangled they are both panting, faces flushed. Roma tries to push his brother off him, finding that there wasn’t enough room in the box.

He turns angrily on his brother, “Why did you have to do that, how do we get out of here?” Feli looks sad, “Well I did the best I could, and the wall says that we have to be honest with each other.” Lovino starts ranting, “What the hell, what does that even-.” he cuts himself off with a pale face, Feliciano is concerned, “Fratello is something wrong?” Romano acts quickly, “No I just got worried that we won’t be able to figure it out before you get hungry, now that would be scary.” he can’t tell his brother that he likes him.

Feli giggles, “Ti amo Lovi.” Lovino’s heart skips a beat he whines a little still panting from his curl being so thoroughly violated saying, “Don’t say things you don’t mean, idiota.” Italy is hurt his brother thinks he’s lying, “No Roma, I love you.” Romano just sighs sadly, Italy suddenly leans forward, kissing his brother lightly. Lovi stiffens, not expecting the gesture, but he pushes his little brother away, saying, “Look I know this is normal for you and everything, it’s not for me, so don’t do things you don’t mean!” Feli, just looks at looks at him, “Lovi, I’m trying to show you I do love you, I’m in love with you.” 

Roma refuses to believe it, “Don’t get my hopes up okay?” Italy cries out frustrated, in his quest to show his brother how he feels he pulls the others curl, then puts it in his mouth. Lovino cries, “For fucks sake, stop teasing me if you don’t want me to act.” Feli just looks at him in a challenge, ‘prove it’ his eyes seem to say. Lovino crashes his mouth into his brothers waiting one, their tongues dancing with each other, experienced and skilled.

Feli grinds down onto his brother adding to the arousal they experienced not but moments before. Lovino groans, “Te amo troppo fratello.” pressing his younger brothers body flat to him. The walls of the box come down and they rush home. Italy grabs his blushing brother, dragging him to the car, and drives home at break-neck speed (even by their standards).

Getting home not even two minutes later, the brothers fumble with themselves trying to get into the house. After managing to open the door and close it, it was over, Feli attacks his older brother, with a primal hunger, wanting to be all over him and consumed by him all at once. Roma whines, “Fratello!” when Feli suddenly shoves the other against the wall. Lovino not wanting to be shown up by his little brother, turns them around, focusing on the younger’s neck, nipping lightly, driving the Sicilian insane.

They fumble to get off their annoyingly tight suits they always wear formal meetings. Finally deciding it’d be easier to part for a few moments to get undressed they do or at least plan to, Lovino starts unbuttoning his shirt but pauses when he catches his brother’s stare.

Blushing brightly as he always does he asks, “Idiota, what are you st-staring at?” stuttering slightly, embarrassed to truly realize he wasn’t the only one feeling what he has so long for his brother. The paler Italian’s normally amber eyes have darkened to a cocoa brown colour, his normally honey skin, painted the colour of an english rose. He replies, but not with words, with actions.

The younger walks gracefully over to the elder, eyes connected the whole time, his soft, smooth hands soon take place of rougher, worn ones, on a lovely Armani suit shirt. Unbuttoning it, slowly teasingly, waiting for some sort of a reaction. Romano not one to hold himself back, makes an exception loving the caring yet lust-filled treatment, though he’d never admit so aloud.

After the slow undressing of his brother is complete, Veneziano turns to start stripping himself, blushing to his roots when he sees Lovino’s hungry expression. He starts to get nervous, when his loving brother comes over to help him, his lean tanned body completely on display. The rough hands undo the last few buttons, not quickly but not very slow either, doing the same motion with Feli’s pants, quickly tugging down his boxers.

Lovino can feel his little brothers worry as he kneels, taking one hand to his brothers, pulsing arousal, and the other to his hip. Leaning forward taking the tip of it into his mouth. Like a salty lollipop, he thinks vaguely to himself. The younger Italian shaking with pleasure,he moans softly, burying his hands in the elders hair. Brushing his curl on accident, earning a humming groan.  
Lovino pulls back from his brother, pulling the younger down toward him by the hips. Feliciano yelps, not expecting to be pulled down, Lovino does stop there, pushing him gently to the ground, leaning up above him. He smiles one of his rare, breath taking smiles, saying, “Don’t move I’ll be right back.” Veneziano knows better than to not listen to Roma so he does as he’s told and seconds later the other is back with a bottle?

“What’s that Roma?” the tan Southern Italian blushes, darker than a spanish sun-dried tomato, “It was a gift from Spain.” He says laying back down on-top of the smaller male. Italy smiles, not saying anything more, Romano, on the other hand opens the bottle of lube, and coats his fingers, tracing one around his brothers entrance, before pushing inside.

Feli gasps from the cold foreign feeling, he quickly adjusts, Lovino adds a second finger, Pushing more deeply, stretching to cause less pain, he starts to move them around a bit until he brushes a bundle of nerves, Feli absolutely mewls, with pleasure. Lovino pulls out his hand, and Feli whines at the loss. He quickly replaces it with something bigger, hotter harder. He lubes himself to make it less painful and pushes the head in.

Italy arches his back, “Fratello, more!” Romano is happy to give his bubbly little brother what he wants. He starts to lightly rock into the younger, not going in or pulling out all the way. Italy soon starts to force his brother to meet him fully whimpering. Lovino rakes his eyes down the beautiful sight before him, His brother’s honey skin covered in sweat, his lithe body writhing away under him from pure pleasure. The two release without stopping. 

Lovino lays beside his brother, “Ti amo, fratello.” Italy shivers curling into the elder, “Ti amo troppo, Lovi.”   
*Outside in the garden* “Finally, inspiration for my drawings!” says Hong Kong with a nose bleed, he turns to his brother, “Thank you.” Japan just nods blushing. Dragging the younger away from the house.


	5. Awesome Friends...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia Has a crush, wonder on who this time....

Prussia has met his soulmate he’s sure of it, he’s kind, accepts his friends, gets along with his brother, and is hot as hell. There’s just one problem, his little Birdie doesn’t seem to notice what he does to his elder Prussian friend. “Gil come on we are gonna be late for the meeting!” Canada yells, surprisingly loud for such a quiet country one might add.

“Coming Matt!” Prussia almost slips up, he can’t let his Birdie know how much he truly cares. They leave the hotel and two minutes away is the lovely meeting hall. As they walk down the hall to the conference room Gilbert hugs Matthew, walking with him.

Canada looks around the room, “Where is everyone, what’s that box?” Gilbert looks around eyes furrowed, confused, “I don’t know….” Gilbert walks over to the box, “Maybe this has a clue inside?” Canada walks over to the box, looking at he he reaches out to lift the lid, and gets sucked into the box, Prussia grabs his hand, and gets sucked in as well.

When Prussia wakes up the first thing he registers is he is not at home, it’d never be that dark, second is that there is hair in his mouth, he tries to spit it out only to have it stuck to his tongue Canada beneath him starts to shift around uncomfortably. ‘Wait Birdie? Wha- OH Scheiß THE BOX!” Prussia works a bit to slowly push the hair out of his mouth, Canada moans, “Gil, stop.” still very much asleep but Prussia can feel that a certain part of him isn’t. 

Prussia blushes, realizing what the little stubborn curls certain countries have, do. He goes deathly still, not wanting his crush to wake up and know about his discovery….

Of course being who he is with his luck, Matthew wakes up from the stiffness in his friend. He feels an awkward pleasure, knowing, remembering what happened, and more specifically who was causing this problem. He opens his eyes to look up at the albino, panting softly, “Gil, what happened?” trying to cover his arousal, Gilbert notices him tense as he shifts slightly.

“We fell, into that box, it looks like it says we have to make a confession… Whatever that means.” Matthew blushed brightly, “I don’t know, guess this might take a while.” Mattie just hoped it wasn’t what he thought it was. Gilbert shifts on-top of him again, this time moving just right to make him moan, he blushes brightly at the noise that escaped him. Gilbert notices, “What’s wrong mein awesome Birdie, maple got your curl?” 

Matthew blushes brighter at how close his friend is to the truth, “Well Gil, how would you feel if your best friend had his knee brushing against you so teasingly?” Gilbert blushes this time darker than his blood red eyes. “T-the awesome me, would do w-whatever I wanted to.”

The Canadian slowly lent forward, pressing his soft, moist lips against the Prussians, surprisingly soft ones. Prussia melted into the kiss, he didn’t like people to know it but he seriously loved being treated gently and taken cared of. He opened his mouth immediately to the blond, when he felt a gentle licking at his lips.

Tongues, gently melding and sliding together mixing the taste of the two, ‘He tastes like snow cream and sweets.’ the Prussian marveled to himself, ‘mmmh, the slightest taste of beer and honey..’ Canada was surprised, he expected the beer to be much stronger and unpleasant.

Prussia disconnects them, breaking for air, “I- *pant* That- *pant* awesome- *pant*” the Prussian tries to say, a little bit of spit on the corner of his mouth. Canada smirks at his panting, wondering how the Prussian had not learned more from his Papa. “What’s wrong, Canada got your tongue?” he asked the Prussian, having caught his breath after the first breath.

Prussia groans, shifting so he’s leaning over the surprisingly large Canadian, panting, “You *pant* know, I’ve wanted *pant* this for a long *pant* time” the hockey player can’t take it and leans forward whispering in Prussia’s oh so sensitive ears, “I’m going to care for you and love you, and I’m going to fuck you like I hate you.” Prussia’s blush and shivers go straight to his core. 

Prussia squeaks, feeling his shirt lifted off his torso not expecting the sudden movement, moans softly, when Matt lowers his mouth to the others neck, nipping and licking. Prussia in retaliation, pulls his friend’s curl, hard making the normally quiet Canadian growl. The Prussian blushes… “I don't want to do this….”

Matt freezes extremely tense, “Okay, sorry….” He backs into his shell. Prussia blushes harder sighing, “I don't mean this, I just mean not like this….” The Canadian confused and frustrated yells. “Well then how the fuck do you want to do it! It seemed like you were pretty into to making me a mess!” 

Prussia grabs Matt's face, looking him the eye says, “You're not the problem, I'm the problem, I don't want to do this without meaning…” Canada now understanding blushes and says, “It's not ideal but if you don't like me I can't help that…”

Prussia face gets a look of hope, “That's not the problem at all… does this mean you like me too?!” Canada blushes, “Of, course idiot!”...the box pulls away from around them and Gilbert grabs the Canadians hand, “Let the awesome me, take you on an awesome date!” Dragging the poor boy away before he could say yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Guys, I've been really busy with school, and hadn't felt inspired, I wanted to change up this chapter a little hope you enjoyed, sorry for grammar, Hetalia isnt Mine...


	6. Uh, Bruder?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert asks about the box down stairs, Germany won't tell him... knowing Prussia you can guess what happens next.

“West! Wake up, Guten Morgen! Rise and shine, the awesome me is here to help you prepare for the meeting!” The Prussian man shouts to his younger German brother. “Bruder, SHUT UP!” Yells Germany, still tired from Italy waking him up to sleep with him last night, 'I’ll never understand that Italian.’

Gilbert yells up, “Luddy! What's this box?!” That makes Germany jump up running from his bed, “Don't touch it!” Almost screaming, but he's too late. “What, wh-” the awesome Prussia is cut off by getting pulled into the box, Germany soon follows, not stopping in time……

Ludwig wakes up to a certain Prussian sitting on top of him, blushing fiercely. He sweat drops, “Um- bruder do you have any room to move..???” Gilbert blushes harder, trying to move off his younger brother’s lap. The blond male doesn’t let this continue for long, as it’s causing a very unpleasant friction through his work out shorts. “That’s enough Gil…” he says, practically coughing to cover the huskiness in his voice.

Prussia’s face has moved past tomato and onto beet now, “Sorry, Lud.” he says to the younger, moving his legs to get comfy…. Only Ludwig noticed they were comfy around his sides, he needs to get away from the Prussian, to take a cold shower right now. “Bruder, do you see any instructions on the wall?” this causes the albino to once again move, causing the Aryan to bite back noises of pleasure. East starts, “Ah, it says…. We have to tell the truth? What does that mean?” Germany starts coughing as his brother rubs against him, again! Turning around a centimeter from his face, most seductive voice he’s ever heard out of his brother, “Is there something you need to tell me, West?”

Germany lets out a painful sounding groan, “Now is not the time for your games bruder!” Prussia sinks into his brothers lap, pouting, “I wasn’t kidding West, that’s how it says we get out, I was hoping…” West flinches, he can’t keep the want out of his voice “Hoping for?” his breath reaches his brothers very sensitive ears, making him jump, squeak and turn red again, Germany has a pink tint to his face. Prussia now trembling, “I- no, I can’t ask you that.“ Germany, desperate to get out and find relief asks, “What can you not ask me, shifting accidentally rubbing against Prussia’s awesome 5 meters.

The poor ex-country blushes, even the roots of his silver hair now red, awkwardly shifting to hide his arousal. “Do you remember your childhood?” Germany sighs nodding, “You said Holy Rome and it all came rushing back ages ago… So that can’t be the truth, Gilbert! Please stop moving!” Prussia freezes, realizing how much he’s affected his poor baby brother, who he never gave the sex talk! That’s what he has to tell him the truth about!

“West, it wants me to give you the talk!” Germany face palms, “Bruder, we don’t need to have that talk-” and the box fell over, Prussia pinning Germany down, his lips on his brothers. When Prussia realized he was kissing his little brother, he pulled back, almost crying, “I took your innocence!” Germany sighed, “Bruder, Italy was my first kiss remember, Holy Rome?” Prussia glares, “Well I’m pretty sure Italy didn’t do this..” He trails off, leaning over his brothers sensitive ear whispering what he was going to do to him, “Ludwig, I’m going to seriously take your innocence, I’ll start by kissing down this gorgeous body of yours, you never manage to hide, licking sucking worshipping. Then, I’ll specifically aim for all your most sensitive spots, tugging your hair like this,” he demonstrates, “biting your oh so sensitive earlobes,” Ludwig shudders, his body on fire. He interrupts his loving brother, “Mhm- Gil, stop.” Ludwig feels his brother tense, stopped completely, “Oh, West you know I-” Ludwig cuts him off, “Preußen, I just, I don’t just want sex….” 

Prussia frowns at his cherry coloured brother, “Why not, it’s not like I can get Italy in here with us…” Germany’s blush died, ‘of course your brother doesn’t like you the way you like him!’ Germany yelled at himself, he didn’t even realize tears had come to his eyes when he heard his brother freaking out, even Prussia had only seen him cry a handful of times. “West! Are you ok? I know I’m not Italy but I didn’t think I’d repulse you that badly!” Germany sniffed, pulling his brother into him, holding onto him like a teddy bear.

“Is that what you think, and why you keep mentioning Italy?” Prussia tries to nods but fails and instead says into his little brother’s chest, “West how could I not! What I want from you isn’t exactly normal, not for siblings anyway! And you proposed to that little perky assed Italian, of course I thoug-” he was cut off by a kiss, a slow deep sensual one. When Germany pulls back from his brother, he looks him in the eyes, “I will admit I was confused about Italy but only because he was the person I liked most- next to you…. I knew you probably wouldn’t like me, so I tried to go after Italy, which wasn’t fair to him or you but I knew you wouldn’t like me and I was right!” the end of what the German male was saying was a shout.

Prussia this time, grabbed his brother’s face, “Look at me Lud, Ich liebe dich, I’m in love with you, of course I wouldn’t do this with you if I didn’t care about you… I can understand if you don’t feel the same.” Germany is blushing, he says, “I love you too, Gil.” he pulls the elder into a passionate kiss, the box opens releasing them, straight onto Ludwig’s bed…. Wait WHAT?! Prussia wastes no time ripping apart Germany’s work out clothes Germany doing the same to his brother, once they are free of material, Prussia leans down whispering, “Don’t say I don’t keep my promises.” he leans down, due to his promise from earlier starting kissing his brothers face, licking and sucking down his neck, peppering kisses along his abs, licking by the time his v-line is in the question.

Ludwig groans, “East! Mmh- I- stop teasing!” Prussia loves that his hunk of a little brother used the nickname he wanted to be called, to still feel important. Ludwig growls as the albino nips his tip lightly, causing the slightest pain and most pleasure, all while tugging on his ever so sensitive hair, adding to the arousal. “Mgh! Bruder, bitte.” he moans softly. Prussia smirks evilly, “Just a bit more, I made you a promise after all…” Prussia whispers against his member, quick to nip it once more before moving back up his brother’s body, licking his abs, nipping his sides, sucking his adam’s apple. Germany growls, “Prussia, don’t make me get up to make you give me what I want.” Prussia shivers at the husk in his little brother’s voice, knowing he was the cause of it. He hardened further, kneeling down, kissing Ludwig with such tenderness and feeling, they both moaned.

Germany grabs Prussia by the hips and manually grinds them against each other. After Gilbert pulls out of the kiss he guide’s Ludwigs fingers already lubricated to his entrance, he lets out a hiss of pleasure as this isn’t exactly his first time…. And rocks back onto the rough slender fingers in his entrance, after a few moments he tells Ludwig, “Do a scissor motion!” The aryan obeys the command, feeling his brother stretch around his fingers, the older male removes the youngers, hand and moves the larther large lubed up member to his entrance. He slowly sinks down, inch by agonising inch until fully sheathed. Germany pants, “Bruder, Ich liebe dich so much, du nicht verstehst (you don’t understand)” Prussia whines, “Ich verstehe (I understand), but if you don’t start moving, I will go dom on your ass.”

Germany thrusts upward, making Gilbert cry out, “West!” ….. The two had such a passion filled night, words nor eyes could capture it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, leave a like or comment if you want (gives me motivation to keep going) I honestly can't find myself to finish smut scenes lately (HELP!) but I don't know, don't kill me...


	7. Big Brother, Let me help you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice goes to the meeting with Norway, in the box they're pressed together, "Big brother, can I help you?"   
> WARNINGS FOR SMUT AND INCEST   
> I do NOT own Hetalia

Norway woke up wondering, ‘Who should I take to the meeting, Little brother or that idiot……’ without realizing he was now front of their rooms, could he have felt this pull, on the left the Dane the right, my precious baby brother…. But before he has time to make up his mind, they both come out of their rooms. 

‘I guess I’ll just let them decide…’ with my normal monotone, “Would one of you like to accompany me to the meeting right now?” Denmark gets a certain gleam in his eye stating, “I bet Ice wants to, catch up with you later…” Norway feels slight disappointment that his friend doesn’t want to go with him and embarrassment that his darling, attractive little brother basically got stuck with him. He wanted it yo be a choice!

I state again trying to keep my monotone, “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” Ice blushes slightly, “It’s ok, I want to Nor.” he says as we go out to the car, I ask, “Why don’t you call me big brother, little brother?” Ice blushes harder, “Because I don’t want to…” I sigh, “Okay, just know if you ever do, it’d make me really happy.” he gives a bit of a confused more embarrassed glance. Then we were off.

The conference building is only five minutes from their house, walking so to make the drive a bit longer I ask Ice, “Did you want anything before the conference, a drink, food…” I mumble under my breath, “me.” I see Ice blush harder but not in the way and anger he would if he heard the last part, ‘You know he doesn’t like you!’ you scold yourself, you barely hear him finishing, “-I’m fine.”

Now already at the building, we get out of the car. ‘I knew we were a bit early but no one is here… I hear Little brother start to ask me, “Are you sure we have a meeting today???” I tell him, “Yeah, me and Dane had a reminder on our phones, that’s why he was up so early.” I see some of the blush fade at the mention of Ice’s so called Dadmark, I wonder what the man did this time. 

We walk into the conference building together, down the corridor and into the room, all that’s there is a box, plain wooden, beautifully stained and carved, not ancient but definitely old. I get the feel of magic off of it, so I go to inspect… “Brother, that box has magic, I want to know what kind so let’s look.” Ice nods to me. When we go to lift the lid….

I wake up in a dark place, dazed, I feel something under me, heated, must be a person, when my eyes focus I realize little brother is on top of me… I blush hard, he’s not awake yet, so at least there’s that for now. I try to move gently from over him, when I realize, we’re in the box, there’s no room to escape, I look down at myself, my usual blue suit is gone, all that’s there are some loose blue plaid boxers. I blush harder realizing that’s all that on Ice either. 

I shift trying to put us side by side, but with no room, it just wakes up Ice. I feel something tighten around me when he groans, I look down to realize his arms, are encircling my waist, blushing heavily as he asks me still half asleep, “Would you stop moving?” I feel certain areas on the two of of pressed together and realized what moving was doing to them, I stiffened my posture considerably over that unsettling realization. He starts to finish waking up, and when he opens his eyes, I realize it’s over, he knows that something made me uncomfortable, as understanding dawns on his face, mine lights up red.

He doesn’t push me off him which is a surprise, maybe he’s too frozen in fear of what his elder stronger brother would do to him. Having that thought I explain, “I was trying to move off of you but in this box there’s no room to move anything but ou legs, and even that is limited. Sorry if you’re uncomfortable but we need to figure out a way out of here.” Emil was for once the calm brother, maybe it’s because he’s still 16 and used to random boners and his brother at 20 hasn’t had that for a while or because this almost always happens around his brother but- he sees something glowing.

“Hey, look!” He says to me, they see the glowing letters, “Be it fate or misfortune, you both have something common, figure it out if you haven’t yet, and spit it to each other you must.” Both left their blushes behind, trying to figure out the riddle, Lukas starts, “Well, it’s probably not the fact we’re brothers or Nordics… What else do we have in common, besides the obvious?” Emil thinks, “I don’t know, I don’t like Dan like that so it’s not that…” Lukas blushes, “I don’t like Dan like that either! He’s just my friend.” Emil put his hand up, “My mistake.” Lukas choked back a moan.  
Iceland asks, “What’s wrong?” Norway blushes so hard he glows, “You brushed my curl.” Emil stops, remembering that soft touches are so much worse on those places, ‘I remember the time he brush his hand against my hip *internal shudders*’ also that the more you like someone the more their touch effects you… he never reacted that hard when Dan did it… Why? He smirks thinking about how his brother will react to his new idea. With lust clear on his face he looks up to his brother and starts in an innocent voice, “Brother, I caused this, I should- help you with it.” 

Lukas sucks in his breath, knowing this is just his brother messing with him, but damn did his body react, “That’s not funny, Ice.” not saying one way or another how he felt about the incestous intent behind the comment, and hearing his little brother finally call him ‘Big brother’ it had gone straight to his arousal, blush clear on his face, but from which comment, thought the younger. Emil tries again, “Please big brother, I want to help you.” Norway feels dizzy with serotonin, Ice not giving up tries again, “Big brother can help me to.” the 16 year old grabs his older brother’s hand and guides it to his arousal. Palming it Norway gasps lightly, snatching his hand away,”Is this really what you want, your first time in a box in the conference room, with your older brother, without and feelings or meaning?”

Emil sobers slightly stating, “I don’t care if you don’t care about me, I have my opportunity to be with who I want to be with for my first time, I’m taking it.” Lukas blushes heavily, “You want me to be your first? Your brother who you refuse to call so, who you don’t care for?” Emil growls, “I do care, I always have, it’s you who doesn’t you don’t care that I’m obviously uncomfortable thinking of you as my brother, no I don’t see you that way, because you’re the source of my fantasies, of my arousal of my feelings. It’s fine you don’t feel the same, but you can’t ask me to drop them.”

Lukas pales countering, “I care about you too, I was secretly glad you didn’t want to call me big brother, I was worried someone would notice how hot it made me, it gave me hope you didn’t want to see me as most saw their brothers. I love you, I’m in love with you. But you never seemed to care, so I held back, that’s why Dan back out on me this morning, he’d been wanting me to tell you.” Their bodies warm with arousal pressed against each other only two set of boxers separating them, they realized that was the secret the box wanted them to share.

As the walls came down, them still only in their boxers, the room was different, it was Lukas’ the door was locked (2 bolts and a chain) the box crashed them onto the bed, Norway still on-top, this time leans down, connecting their lips in a fervid kiss, grinding his hips into his younger brothers, the two not noticing who opened their mouth first just enjoying each-others taste. Lukas tasted his brother’s favourite licorish, and Emil recognized Lukas’ favourite coffee with buttered caramel creamer. The boxers were silky feeling from all the creme covering them, they needed friction each-other now.

Emil pulled back from the kiss, his lavender eyes now violet seductively asking, “Can I help you now big brother?” Lukas moans, sitting up straight on his brothers hips, “Do you know how to 69?” blushing lightly remembering his first time with Mathias (Dan/ the Dane) Ice nods, Norway continues, “We’re going to do that so I can prep you, is that okay?” Emil nods, whimpering at the way Nor grinds their arousals together, before he knows what’s happening, he hears a rip followed by hot breath on his erection.

He looks up seeing Nor, now completely naked hovering over him, in the 69 position, Norway careful not to let his cock slap his brother in the face, Emil reaches up, pulling him down but the hip with one hand, while the other is aiming said appendage toward his open waiting mouth. Norway squeaks in surprise at his little brothers fervour towards their act. He quickly calms himself making noises in fanatical lechery, trying to focus back in on his goal. He looks quickly toward his brothers cock, marveling at it’s perfectness, not too big but definitely large, about the same size as the rest of the Nordics really (20-23cm) a bit lean compared to us, as far as diameter goes, but that’s expected, he’s still growing, skin a nice ruby hue, from being stretched by his maroon shaft. 

Norway gives it a timid but avid lick, feeling his brother moan against him, goads him into continuing, he sucks on the tip, tongue develing into the little slit at the top, then bobbing down to take 8cm each time down. Squirming conmes from the inexperienced boy at the wanton exploration, he copies the moves only having experience with himself. When he feels two wet warm fingers prod at his entrance he relaxes it, sucking them up in delight. They move slowly at first to loosen the hold, then adds another, pushing outward in attempt to make room, when Lukas pulls away from his brother’s lustful mouth, he lift the boy’s legs onto his shoulders.

He positions himself, and slowly glides in, shallow slow thrusts becoming harder and deeper as the teen can take more. Both moaning in such a loud sinful way, they know they’ll have questions to answer if any of the Nordics are here. Norway, leans down to connect their lips, loving that he can finally do so, while also taking advantage to stroke his brothers sensitive sides while forcing himself into the others prostate… touches continue, thrusting as well and before they know it they’re over the edge together.

“I love you.” they say together before falling asleep cuddling.


	8. Iggy, wanna see something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred got a present from Germany, it's magic. England likes magic maybe he'll want to see it.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I got a little carried away with this chapter.... Alfred gains a southern accent when embarrassed.... Iggy tops.... I wanted to write better smut but my sisters were in the room.... still pretty hot anyway.... let me know if you like it.... please don't kill me.

I woke up to knocking, scratch that, pounding on my door, “Iggy dude, wake up I found this thing I’ve got to show you dude!” I hear Alfred yell in his already loud voice. I groan loudly, “America! Bloody hell, do you always have to be so loud?!” I hear the door opening quietly reminding me I should’ve changed the locks and taken his keys when he left.

He comes into my room, “Hey dude, there you are.” he says much quieter, I can’t tell why he’s making such a strange expression until he says, “Dude, do you mind putting on some clothes? I’ve got something to show you.” I blush brighter than Allistor’s hair realizing I managed to sleep nude, as it’s much more comfortable, and forgot, with America coming into my room all the time.

I take a look at him and realised his expression was something mixed with embarrassment, makes sense considering… But what’s the other thing, why’s he staring, “Bloody hell America! Don’t just stand there get out!” I yell at him tugging at the blanket to cover myself.

He blushes heavily, strange, and walks out of the room quickly, closing the door behind him. “Take your time!” he tells me through the door. I hurry to throw on a pair of my old punk jeans and a gray v-neck. I open the door to see Alfred with his head against a wall facing away from me. I clear my throat, “Alfred, what was it you needed to show me?” He turns around and I hear his breath catch, ‘Why is he acting so strangely today, normally he’s a bit weird, but that’s just how he is..’ He asks me, “Why are you wearing that? What happened to all your stuffy suits?” 

I smile a bit warily stating, “These are some of my older punk clothes, they’re bit more comfortable, but if they look that bad I can go change them.” I turn to go a bit hurt by strict expectation he has of me. He grabs my arm lightly, “No! I mean, they look good, I just haven’t seen you in them for so long, I remember not too long after you’re pirating ended, I just didn’t expect you to wear it anymore.” I pull away, “Just because I’m a gentleman doesn’t mean I don’t like fun anymore.”

He smiles at that grabbing my hand pulling me out the door, rambling about his plans to me. “I found this box and Germany dude gave it to me, he said it was like totes magic or some shiz. I thought you’d be interested considering you’re friends, and club and everything… So what do you say dude?” I blink brain slowly catching up with what he was saying, “You took a box that could be dangerous because you thought I’d like it? Alfred I don’t know whether you’re sweet or stupid, thank you.”

He blinks at me, “Dude I made sure it wasn’t dangerous but evidently it’s only magic at certain times, Germany said he didn’t want to explain though.” I frowned slightly thinking, “I’ve heard about a few things like that, it’s usually because it takes more than one person doing something to fix whatever was caused.” America’s eyes brighten, “So it could really be magic dude? That’s totally rad!” I roll my eyes smirking at his childlike excitement and grammar.

I clear my throat to let him know, “I’m going to need to inspect it if I’m going to figure out how it works, it could be dangerous. Are you willing to help?” I ask him gently, he turns me shocked looking and sounding, “Iggy dude are you kidding me? This is going to be epic! I wouldn’t miss it.” I try not to smile at his eagerness, this should be interesting.

I look up and see we’re already at the house. America doesn’t wait picking me up bridal style, “Come on dude, the hero has you.” I blush hard, “America! Put me down, I hit him lightly with my fists, I don’t want to hurt the lad after all.” I feel myself slowly and gently being lowered to the ground. When I get there, I look around to see a beautifully carved box. 

Walking over to the box Alfred asks me, “Arthur dude, you seen anything like it before?” I shake my head asking, “Have you looked inside yet?” he shakes his head at me, “Wouldn’t open.” I inch nearer to the box asking the young nation (he’s 19 in human years and not even 250 yet! For a country that’s young!) “Will you come try it again with me.” he comes over, “Yeah sure dude!”

We together go to lift the lid, getting sucked inside. I can’t see much besides Alfred knocked out, right under me, I guess I was about needing more than one person. Now how am I going to wake this boy up, I need to get off of him. I back up trying to move off my ex-colony’s lap, just to find there’s not room, I look down finding all my clothes intact, then look back at America, now realizing his full tan body is on display. I let out a strangled noise of pleasure and embarrassment, I look away from the teen blushing.

‘You need to get control of yourself, you raised this child you shouldn’t feel this way. He left you alone, you have a crush on him, but he doesn’t like you in that way!’ I was busy mentally scolding myself, I almost didn’t notice Alfred waking up. He lets a a small noise of pain, “Iggy what happened?” his eyes are still closed and he doesn’t seem to notice his nudity.

I clear my throat, “Alfred, I need you to listen to me. We’re inside the box. And-” he interrupts me panicking, eyes shooting open “We’re where,” he glances down at himself, eyes widening, “What the fuck kinda magic?” He’s blushing heavily, I don’t blame him, a southern accent slipped into his voice. I tell him, “I tried to give you space, but I found there wasn’t any room..” he blushes harder , “Great, how’d we get out, so I need clothes, how come you gotta keep yours?” his drawl making me feel heated. So….

I deicide to mess with him a little, I tilt my head down, staring into his eyes, making my breath catch, “Why did you want to see me without them?” his eyes widen, he coughs to cover his breath catching, he rushes out, “I- I just meant, it’d be more fair…” I feigned hurt, “You mean you don’t want to see me, am I that unattractive?” I started crying softly. Alfred in a panic, runs his hand down the side of my face drawling, “Corse I don’t mean it like that Arthur. I just, it sounded bad the way I’d said it.”

I fake a hiccup, “So, you want to see me like that?” He inhales sharply, then sighs, “I’ll admit it… Now how do we get out of here?” I sigh letting the tears dry, replaced with a slight blush, I look around, “The wall says we have to tell each other something, I don’t know how they could get less specific….” he sighs accent thick yet not changing the words much, “Well, I don’t knowif you’ve realized, but I getta Southern accent when I’m real embarrassed, which’s more embarrassing…” I smile letting him know, “You have one right now… It’s not bad though.” I cough trying to cover up the fact I almost said it was hot.

He smiles, “If ya, like it s’much I might haveta use it more ofen.” Letting his accent get almost indecipherably thick. I turn my head, a wave of jealousy hitting me, “And let everyone else drool over it, no thank you.” America coughs, “It’s- they won’t drool..” I turn to him asking him, “Do you know what you do to me?” he looks confused, shy, “No.” I lean forward rubbing against him, my legs now truly straddling his, I whisper, “This.” before taking his cowlick into my mouth sucking lightly, letting him feel my desperation and want, how he affects me so.

He pulls back from me, head hitting the wall, “Iggy, stop.” I freeze, realising what I’ve done. My body aching like there are flames filling my chest, I hear him speaking breathing heavily, “I want this, you, but I don’t want ta, if it means nothin’, I don’ want it ta mean nothin’ ta ya, when’ll mean so much to me.” I blink rapidly, “You git, do you think I’d risk our friendship we worked so hard to get back to if I didn’t like you?” Alfred smiles brightly, “Ya mean it?” I stare at him for a minute he starts to blush. I decide to put him out of his misery, “Of course, Alfred I- I love you.” 

Tears run down his face, first one from the right, then left eye. I kiss them gently, I ask him, “What’s wrong, I’m the one who just risked everything.” he looks up at me, adoration in his eyes, “I luv ya too Art.” I gasp as he bucks up against me, and then I realise, “Alfred, the box- it’s gone.” he looks around, then sighs, “And I’m still naked, damn that was one of ma favorite outfits.” I smile grinding against him breathlessly announcing, “I don’t mind you without it.” 

He pulls me down on top of him, kissing me hard. I slide a hand down his side, grasping him firmly. He hisses at the contact, I feel him running his hands all over me through my clothes feeling almost engulfed in fire. I pull back from the kiss letting him know, “Your ass is mine.” he blushes hard, nodding softly. I feel him grip my ass lightly, pulling me against him harder, I use his juices to prep him quickly. He thrusts against my fingers, trying desperately to get needed friction. I switch soon enough pushing into him roughly.

He cries out in pleasure the same as I do, I thrust gently into him until he’s trying to thrust faster, I give him what he desires. This experience has revealed some things, I should thank Germany. Alfred and I, we are together, and no one other than us will ever hear his lovely accent.


	9. Would you Rather?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America turned a box into a door, him and Canada are stuck inside unless they act upon the 'dare' they'd 'rather' do.  
> INCEST!!! SmuT!!!!! (Like I went wayyyyyy overboard, my friend never read AmeCan before so I wrote this for her...)

America was so excited, Mattie spent the night with him! He had this box, and he kinda made it a room, the thing is it locks people inside of it…. And they’re stuck….

I turn to my younger brother, “Uh Mattie funny story…” I start to him. He turns to me, “Are we stuck in here?” I nod, he sighs. I quickly apologise, “Sorry Mattie, I guess we’re stuck.” he turns to me asking, “Well how do we get out?” The door made of the old magic box glows with words. 

I read aloud, “Until you commit your deepest desires, until you admit you’re darkest secret, none shall enter and non shall leave.” Canada looks at me confused, “What’s that supposed to mean?” I explain, “It wants us to tell each other something and do something, before we can get out, no one can get us out until then either.” He sighs, going to lay on the bed, asking. “So what do you want to do to pass the time?” I blush lightly thinking of all the time we could be stuck alone together. I tell him, “I don’t know.” I turn to the wall, “Any suggestions?” the wall responds with the words, “Dirty would you rather, I provide the questions and you act out your final choice, and since you asked me for help with it, if you don’t do it you can’t get it out.” 

Mattie and I went very pale, I turned to him, “I guess we have to do it.” ‘Perfect.’ spells the door. ‘Now first Matthew, would you rather wear the sexy maid outfit provided in the wardrobe, or go nude until your forced to change again.’ I blush right along with with Matt. He sighs, “I guess the maid outfit..” he slowly walk over to the wardrobe and picks out the dress, realising there was nowhere else to change and he was going to change everything, I turned around giving him privacy. A moment later I hear him say, “I’m done.” I turn around and my breath catches. 

He blushes harder saying, “I know I look ridiculous, don’t I?” I nod my head to keep him from freaking out because honestly he looks so hot, the outfit has a corset, accentuating his curves. The skirt is short but not short enough to show the lacy black panties I saw with the outfit, but it’s ruffled enough if there was a slight breeze you could definitely see them. His flat chest looks amazing with his corset, his suspenders holding up the knee high socks and his feet have tall razsor thin wedges.

He laughs lightly, “Well it’s your turn.” I turn to the door. It says, ‘Alfred, would you rather tell your brother everything you thought about his outfit or tell him your biggest sexual fantasy, no lying, I’ll know.’ I gulp turning to Matt seeing the panic in my eyes, I answer carefully, “His outfit, Matt, you look fucking amazing, I would pay to stare at you in that.” I stop hoping I’ve said enough. The door has mercy, ‘Canada, would you rather Dress America with an outfit matching yours from the wardrobe or tell him how his comment made you feel?’

Mattie blushes heavily, stuttering, “D-dress hi-him.” I give him a reassured look, he walks with me over to the wardrobe, he blushes when he realises he has to completely dress and undress me. He goes to remove my shirt and I lift up my arms, once it’s off he quickly grabs the top of the outfit to put on me, I tell him, “Look Mattie, we’re brothers it’s not that weird we did this all the time when we were little.” he nods getting a determined look in his eye. 

He takes off my pants and boxers in one motion, quickly replacing them with the panties and skirt. He quickly puts on the remaining accessories and tightens the corset, and backs away. I blush, “My turn again.” I look to the door, ‘Alfred, would you rather, tell Matthew about your first kiss or your first time?’ My body heats, both of those things were with the people that raised us, when I was young, I guess I’ll tell him the lesser of two evils. “My first kiss was an accident, I was eleven and England tried to kiss me goodnight on the cheek he was 15, I didn’t know he was there and when I turned my head he got my lips. I didn’t understand what was happening but Arthur didn’t speak to me for three days.” Matthew sighed, “I’m sure that was difficult as you were really close with Arthur.” 

Matthew turns to look at the door, ‘Matthew, would you rather tell Alfred about how his outfit affects you or how you felt putting it on him?’ Matthew paled a little, I knew I didn’t look as good as he did but he didn’t have to ignore me like I look hideous. He explains, “Alfred that outfit makes you look like candy, your skin looks like Amber the corset makes your abs look amazing, you look like what you want a sex doll to look like.” we both were blushing very hard by the end of his explanation.

I turn to the door, ‘Alfred, would you rather untangle your cowlick and Matt’s curl or tell him how you feel about this whole game.’ I ask the door, “How would they get tangled?” out of curiosity, but the door took that as an answer, I don’t know how but they’re now tangled, I let out a choked moan when Matt pulls too far back to see what happened, his eyes roll back. He asks me, “Do you need me to untangle them since mine is longer to work with?” the door says that’s fine. 

I nod not thinking about what that would do till Canada and I both about fell over from the force of it’s reaction. He lifts his hands tugging at the two pieces of hair, we both choke down our noises, the whole time I apologise, “I didn’t know asking would make it happen.” he sighs, “It’s -fine, just think next time.” when the pieces of hair come loose we’re both panting, intently staring at the other in our maid outfits.

He pulls back, “I guess it’s my turn.” The door now says, ‘Mattie, would you rather masterbate to looking at nothing but Alfred or let him suck your curl till you cum.’ The Canadian looks at me for help, I look at him, breathing deeply, almost moaning when I notice him staring at my mouth, he turns, “I guess I’ll let him suck my curl, at least actual body parts won’t be involved.” my body turns hot as I’m hearing this and realise he didn’t rule out me not looking good enough to cum to. I walk toward him, him sitting on the floor and me on me knees (as we’re about the same height) I lean forward and something comes over me.

I blow gently on the curl, hearing his pleasured sobs, I tentatively lick the very end of the curl, his body goes still. I soon have about half of the 2 inch long curl engulfed in saliva. I feel him grip my outfit almost tearing it, as he clings to me pushing more of the curl into my mouth, I start to suckle hesitantly, until his knee brushes against my cock, from him hanging off my body, when I feel him writhing against me I run my hands down his sides, holding him still by the hips. When I start to gently nibble the side of it minutes later, that does it, his hips jerk forward, white spilling down the sides of his legs, socks, and the skirt of his outfit.

He quickly scrambles away from me, neither one of us looking at each other. I turn to the door trying not to panic when I see the question, ‘Alfred, would you rather, tell Matthew how that made you feel or clean him up with your mouth?’ I glance over at him, seeing wide eyes, he shakes his head, I look away, “It made me want to claim him, pretend I was sucking something else of his. Run my hands all over his body, touch myself, forget he’s my little brother. Clean him with my mouth, strip him, and show him what he should really feel, tell him I love him. But also do none of it, hurt deep inside before I made him uncomfortable.” I stop, hoping that’s enough. 

I don’t look towards Matthew, I don’t want to see his disgust. I only look up when I feel arms around my midsection. He smiles at me, “Thank you, I love you too.” I don’t my hopes up on his meaning and we look at the door together, ‘Matthew, would you rather, return the favour and suck Nantucket, or change into an outfit I have out for you in the wardrobe?’ he looks toward me, and then himself, he answers getting up and walking to the wardrobe, “Change, because I don’t want to violate Alfred like that and because my- mess is starting to dry.” 

As he pulls out the outfit his eyes widen, fishnet shorts with a red lace thong, purple corset that stops under the chest, and knee high cobalt blue high heeled boots. I turn around, not bothering to look back at him when he says done. I look at the door, ‘Alfred, would you rather masturbate to your little brother or lick every uncovered inch of his body?’ my body goes flush, I feel like I’m on fire, I don’t want to physically violate him again… before I can answer he asks the door, “Can I give him a blowjob?” my head shoots left, looking at my brother, a blushing mess. I move my hands, “No-” but I see the door say ‘Yes, then it’s your turn again, Canadian.’ 

I look at my brother walking toward me, I ask him, “Why’d you ask to- I can’t even say it!” he looks a little sad, answering, “If I was in your place, I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable with either of those things and the door obviously wants something major, and I’ve done this before… well not with you but still.” I was almost panting seeing how his ass looked in those fishnets. I look back up to his face, “But, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” he smiles at me, “This was my choice to help.”

I inhale sharply as his hands graze my corset restrained hips, his body slowly falling to it’s knees with them. When I feel a hand rip my panties, I open my eyes, I see him suck in a breath pulling out my pulsing cock. When he leans forward licking the tip, I hiss feeling myself grow impossibly harder, when he shyly takes the tip I clench my eyes shut and grit my teeth. He pulls back taking my actions as a bad sign, “Do you want me to stop?” the door answers for me, ‘You have to make him climax, you’re doing fine.’ he looks at me, I nod for him to continue. He leans back down, taking in more this time, using his tongue on the tip and teeth lightly grazing them across the sensitive skin, I feel like it’s an hour of his mouth torturing me before I climax. He sits back, “My jaw hurts.” I blanch at the white substance on the corner of his mouth. 

He looks confused, I point, he shrugs swiping it away quickly with a flick of the tongue. My throat catches, he looks at the wall, ‘Matthew, would you rather turn Alfred on with just words and your movements, no touching him though or tell him your biggest turn on?’ I see the Canadian pondering his choices, he looks at me, I give nothing away, he swallows, getting up and walking over. He starts, “Alfie? Can you help me?” his voice needy and sinful, “Big brother, I- *gasp* need you so badly, can you just- I don’t want to if you don’t want to, but I-” instead of saying more for the moment he turns around on his hand and knees, I can see everything, his arousal, his perfect perky ass, all captured by fishnets. I stop him before he can say more. “It’s my turn now.”

I look to the door, ‘Alfred, would you rather tell Matt how you feel or about how you felt a moment ago?’ I clear my throat, “Matt, I said I love you, but not in the way you’d think I’m in love with you, and I don’t want this to keep meaning more for me than it does for you. He stays silent, the door says, ‘Matthew would you rather show Alfred what you want him to do you or use him to do them to you?’ I turn to see his face confused hopeful, he starts walking toward me, I brace myself for a show, when I feel my clothes being stripped off, “I’m in love you too, I want to these things with you, I don’t want to stop because I admit I like most other types of sex better than penetrative.” My breath catches, I tell him, “I think that’s how we get out.”

He looks at me, “Who says I want out right now?” I cough my voice husky, “You’ve no clue what you do to me, do you?” he smirks, “I’m beginning to have a clue.” I bring his face into mine, kissing slowly passionately, lovingly. When I pull back I tell him, “I could die you look so fuckable right now.” he smirks at me, “I still have to complete my challenge.” I let him place my hands over his erection and his round perfect ass, slowly making them knead the spots. 

He steps away, I look at the door, “Alfred would you rather, let your brother give you a handjob or you give yourself one? Looking at him and him talking you through a climax.’ he nods his head, he’s fine with either one, I shudder and palm myself. He looks at me with a smirk, “Alfie, can I touch you here?” he asks me, as I pull out my arousal. I give it a rough stroke, him syncing his words with it, “You feel so hot Alfie, can you put it here?” I look at him to see him in a downward dog position, but instead of hands on the floor they’re gripping the sides of his hips. I stop, “I think I’m done.” he frowns “You didn’t cum.” I shook my head, “I’m not finishing now or I’ll be too tired to finish the game and get out of here.”

He frowns, asking, “So are we doing this just to get out?” he looks hurt, I laugh, “Hell no, that’s just a plus, I haven’t said one thing that wasn’t true or I didn’t feel.” He smiles, “I haven’t either.” We look at the door, ‘Matthew would you rather, ravish Alfred or let him ravish you?’ without hesitation, he pushes me onto the bed, ripping off my maid’s outfit. Before I can react he leans down, licking my cowlick, curling it around his finger, I groan loudly, he kisses me, better than anyone I have before. I whisper, “I’ve always loved you, but you being my brother was torture, I’ve wanted to do this for so long…” And let’s just say we got out, at 6 in the morning after having tons of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end..... Of this story, I just think it get old after a while I still have plenty of ideas for future stories. Hope you enjoyed, and my writing will be even better next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think, I'm not very good yet so if you have any tips I'm all ears. Also I don't plan what I write before I write it so if you have requests I can try, I'll find inspiration somehow.


End file.
